RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type
The RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type is a mobile suit that appears in the novel Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics Equipped with a booster pod similar to that used by other Titans Test Team machines. This booster pod contains the same supplemental generator installed in the Hazel’s movable booster pod, and it has a pair of weapon latches that can hold shield boosters, long-range cannons, or missile pods. The Galbaldy Beta was equipped with multiple hard points for mounting optional weapons and equipment. On the left configuration is the Galbaldy Beta with its traditional 120mm machine gun, and a spare magazine mounted on the chest hard point. On its back is a missile pod on the left and a HiZack Cannon on the right, the same used on the RMS-106C HiZack Cannon and the RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Cannon Pack Test Type. The right hand configuration shows the Galbaldy Beta holding the same beam rifle used by the RGM-79CR and the Gundam Hazel series, with a spare E-Pack mounted on the chest hardpoint. On the back is a Smart Beam Gun on the right and a Disc Radome System on the left. The Galbaldy Beta used a weapon mounting system shown in the center of Figure 2 that could accommodate the triggered handle grip of the Smart Beam Gun or the tilting mount of the HiZack Cannon. Figure 2 shows the dual Shield Booster attachment of the Galbaldy Beta compared to the dual Shield Booster attachment of the Advanced Hazel. The booster portion of the pod is removed from the top and is replaced by a dual latch part that positions the shield boosters effectively. The finned encasing that is removed contains the boosters and weapon mounts. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle ;*Extendable Shield ::;*Missile Special Equipment ;*Signal Flare Launcher ;*Booster Pod ;*Disc Radome System ;*Apogee Binders ;*Shield Boosters History The MS-17 Galbaldy, a mobile suit developed by the Principality of Zeon at the end of the One Year War, was captured by the Federation intact and used in testing following the war, it would be developed further in the form of the improved Galbaldy Beta. Its cockpit was converted to a linear seat and its operating system replaced with a newer version, and the mobile suit’s weight was substantially reduced by completely remodeling its exterior. Thanks to these modernizing improvements, it remains in use on the front lines as of U.C. 0086. Since these machines were produced at the Federation Forces’ Luna II base, most of them are assigned to the space forces centered around the Luna II garrison. The basic performance of the Galbaldy Beta is equivalent to that of the GM II and Hizack, Tests are performed using the machine that is assigned to the Titans Test Team along with Lieutenant Maxim Gunar, but since it has no particular distinctive qualities it was not formally adopted by the Titans. Variants RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta Gallery 274895970_1fd5442cfb.jpg Galbaldy β High Mobility Type.jpeg RMS-117.png Galbaldy β High Mobility Type 01.gif Galbaldy β High Mobility Type 02.gif Galbaldy β High Mobility Type 03.gif Galbaldy β High Mobility Type 04.gif External links *Galbaldy β High Mobility Type on MAHQ